Magpie
by FidgetGlitterBlossom
Summary: A new school, the mysterious departure of an old friend, and a strange gift. Major changes have started for Princess Sofia. Why did Cedric leave? Will he keep his promise to come back? Darkish. Rating may change.
1. The Promise

**Magpie**

 **Ch1:** The Promise

 _And it's always weird to erase every personal trace from a place you called home for a while_

 _And see all that you own in a pile_

 _~Moving by Jeffery Lewis~_

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that Cedric stood in the centre of his workshop, meticulously cataloguing the remaining items taking residence within the vast space. With no indication of when, or even if, he would return to his home, he had magically shrunk down nearly all of his personal belongings and stored them away in the cellar of his parents' cottage. The only things left to prove that anyone had ever occupied the tower were the half full weathered mulberry rucksack slouched against a leg of his desk and the painted wooden wand case that the second Princess had handmade for him as a Wassalia gift almost three years prior. In his mind's eye he could still conjure the image of the small child, dressed in her holiday finest, as she anxiously watched him unwrap the case. It had been, and still was, the most meaningful, heartfelt present he ever received. Now it sat on the top of his desk, a physical manifestation of his only remaining connection to his home in Enchancia. The moment he scooped it up and added it to the other contents of his bag, there would be nothing left to tether him to the tower he'd called home for the entirety of his life. Despite all of its sentimental value, the box had never before held such a hefty significance as it did in this moment.

Cedric sighed as he reluctantly approached the desk, his feet dragging like he was walking through muck instead of across a well-swept floor. Willing himself to retrieve the case and be done with it already, Cedric reached out a gloved hand, which trembled uncontrollably as it hovered over the case. You're being foolish. He chided himself, but it did little good. As he hesitated, frozen in place beside his desk, lightning sliced through the darkened sky beyond his windows, ominously illuminating the otherwise dim room.

He glanced up at the empty bookshelves, subconsciously comparing their shape to that of a skeleton's ribcage, and suppressed a shudder that threatened to rip down his spine. The sight of the tower stripped bare, hollowed down to its most basic components was jarring, to put it mildly. Sure, Sofia had kept the place tidy ever since the day she first became his apprentice, diligently replacing his chaos with her order, but the shelves were always stuffed to bursting with books and trinkets and she never bothered with his desk or work table, somehow sensing that he worked better when there was just a touch of disorder about him.

Gradually, without him realising it was happening, the tower had become theirs rather than just his, a perfect blend of what they both required to focus on hours upon hours of sorcery lesson, as well as enjoy innumerable carefree afternoon tea times together. Now it was nothing more than a barren shell of its former glory.

The deafening thud of the wooden door careening into the stone wall came without warning, but for once Cedric didn't react to the sound. He didn't even admonish the girl for forgetting to knock again. Instead, he held perfectly still, keeping his back to her and praying that - somehow - his intruder would turn out to be anyone else, that he was mistaken in his assumption. "So it is true." Her familiar voice instantly put an end to that slim possibility.

Cedric's resolve crumbled, and he spun to face her. Sofia was doubled over on his threshold, holding her side and panting hard, rain sloughing off of her copper tendrils in rivulets that pooled in the recesses of his floor, forming an intricate system of minuscule waterways at the entrance. She'll catch cold. He fretted, completely missing what she'd said in lieu of worrying over the state she was in. He tried to remind himself that the child had an army of servants at her disposal, people whose job it was to concern themselves with her well-being, and as soon as he stepped foot out of the tower she would no longer be any of his business. The notion was anything but comforting. He could scarcely remember what it was like, the days when he wanted the little princess out of his life. Now, she was the biggest loss in his egress, the dearest thing he would have to leave behind. Perhaps this knowledge was what had stirred up the disquieting feeling from earlier that he was forgetting something important, but taking her with him was never an option.

Sofia rose to her full height and stared at him, those brilliant blue eyes that usually showered him with the utmost admiration were today clouded with pure venom. Suddenly, it didn't matter how much he had changed since she befriended him, standing beside him no matter what and making him see the good in people, even in himself. It didn't matter, because he must still be every bit a villain to warrant such contempt from Sofia.

"Sofia, I–I–I" All things considered, it was a valiant effort at speech, but there were no words to explain himself to her, nor to describe the way his heart twisted inside of his chest as she advanced toward him through the doorway, leaving a trail of water in her wake. This is why… This was the exact reason he'd gone out of his way to avoid her since the day he decided to leave. The pain of leaving his entire existence behind paled in comparison to the agony of saying goodbye to Sofia. Perhaps he'd never been a villain after all, but an ordinary run-of-the-mill coward.

"You're leaving?" she spat the accusation, travelling unbearably closer. Cedric ducked his head, believing incorrectly that he could somehow shield himself from her icy glare.

"I am." He kept his confession terse, certain that if he said more than the bare minimum needed to answer her question, everything would come rushing out of him like an opened floodgate. There'd be no going back, then. She would either use all her charm and persistence on a misguided attempt to make him stay put — and since that wasn't an option it would only result in both of them leaving this room even more miserable than they already were, or she would go off to her fancy new school burdened needlessly with anxieties that ought to be his alone to harbour.

"Is this why you've been so distant? Why you didn't even come to my birthday party?" Both questions elicited sorrowful nods from him. "Were you even planning on saying goodbye to me?" There was no honest answer to that question that wouldn't serve to upset her further, and he had vowed not to lie to her anymore. Then again, they'd also sworn that there would be no more secrets between them, and he'd already gone back on that one to a spectacular degree.

"I did leave you a note." His voice cracked as he gestured meekly to the normally cluttered work table, now occupied by a single package, wrapped in brown paper and tied up with twine. It wasn't attractive, but he hadn't exactly been rich in free time lately. The note, if one could even call it that, was scribbled on a torn scrap of parchment he'd secured to the top. He had no interest whatsoever in being nearby when she read it, but as he currently found himself quite literally backed into a corner, pointing it out seemed a far better option than enduring further confrontation. She turned and approached the table slowly, sliding her finger beneath the twine with all the delicacy befitting a princess. Behind her, Cedric fetched his wand case and deposited it inside his rucksack, before taking advantage of her distraction to make a break for the exit, eager to distance himself from her before he had a chance to change his mind.

"Wait!" Sofia called out and, against his better judgement, he halted his retreat. Bare, wet feet slapped across the floor, and soon her arms wrapped around his waist, her face burying into the thick robe that covered his back, "I don't want you to go." She sounded so small, so very far away, and Cedric scrunched his eyes shut, determined to be strong enough for the both of them. He drew in a deep, steady breath and pried himself from the child's tight grip, then swivelled around to face her, leaning forward so they could see each other eye-to-eye.

"Sofia, do you understand why I didn't say 'Goodbye' to you?" She shook her head, swiping at unshed tears with one curled fist. He couldn't recall a single time he'd seen the brave young girl reduced to tears, and he hated that the first was caused by him. "Because this isn't the end, child. We will see each other again."

"Promise?" she hiccoughed, her little finger slicing through the air between them. Cedric chuckled softly at the gesture, hooked his own pinky around hers, then pulled her into a proper hug.

"Promise."

 **…**

"Ceddy?" His mother threw the door further open, stepping forward to embrace her son. "What a nice surprise! You're just in time for dinner", she informed him, letting go and ushering him inside. Of course, how could he have forgotten that it was tonight?

"If there isn't enough," he began, hoping to find a good excuse to avoid the affair all together, but Winifred shot him a withering glance at the mere suggestion and he understood that sitting down for a family meal was non-negotiable. "Alright, Mummy, but I'm not especially hungry, so just a small portion", he conceded halfheartedly, entering the main room of the cottage. Though he usually avoided these family dinners, he did know that his mother always insisted they be taken around the table in her small formal dining room so, after he watched her hurry off into the kitchen, he kicked his boots off by the front door and hesitantly went off in that direction, pausing for a second in the doorway. At the table, Goodwyn, Calista, and Cordelia all stopped chatting to acknowledge his presence.

"Mum didn't tell me you'd be joining us." Cordelia smiled at him and he did his best to return the favour. Act normally. He instructed himself, claiming the empty seat beside his niece, much to the young girl's sheer delight. He dropped his soaked rucksack onto the floor as casually as possible, though his sister quirked a well-manicured eyebrow at the sight of it.

"She didn't know. I sort of… popped by on a whim", he fibbed, nodding a thank you to Winifred as she bustled over and set a plate of food in front of him, which he didn't even bother to look at, lacking anything resembling an appetite. Cordelia snorted, studying her brother.

"The worst storm of the decade, and you're out visiting on a whim?" she enquired, and Cedric did his best to shrug off the question.

"Cordelia, leave your brother be", their mother scolded, sitting down beside her husband.

"I'm glad you're here, Uncle Ceddy." Calista grinned up at him, and this time when he smiled it was genuine. His niece lifted a forkful of food, only to have her hand gently swatted by her mother.

"Manners, Calista. We haven't said blessings, yet", Goodwyn scolded, then cleared his throat. Everyone else bowed their heads, and Cedric hurried to do the same. "Give thanks to Mother Earth, give thanks to Father Sun. Give thanks to the plants in the garden, where the Mother and Father are one."

"Blessed be", everyone present added in a rough sort of unison.

Around Cedric, his family began to tuck into their meals, and he thought to at least attempt to do the same but when he turned his attention to his plate and saw the large portion of mutton, all he could think about was how upset Sofia would be by the poor animal's sacrifice. He needed to stop thinking like that, or it would cause a great many difficulties once he arrived at his destination. Stubbornly, he jabbed a fork into the meat, though he continued to stare at it instead of making a first cut.

"Uncle Ceddy?" He whipped his head up to find the room strangely silent, all eyes glued firmly on him. Clearing his throat, he managed a small 'hm?' of response, wondering if he'd missed something crucial. "The batter buns, please." Calista pointed beyond him to a small basket covered with a blue cloth napkin.

"Oh. Right", he mumbled, reaching over and sliding them closer so she could reach.

"Is something wrong, Cedric?" Goodwyn queried, examining him with disturbing intensity.

"Of course not. I… I suppose I didn't get enough sleep last night." It — like this entire visit — was a lie. How he'd ever believed that dropping by the cottage unannounced was a good idea was completely beyond him, but he'd desperately wanted to see his mother one last time before leaving Enchancia. Bending down, he lifted his bag and scooted his chair away from the table, adding a hasty, "Sorry, I-I think perhaps I'd better go."

"Nonsense, Ceddykins!" his mother admonished him, shaking her head at his foolishness. "It's raining cats and dogs out there, and it's only supposed to get worse." Cedric opened his mouth to protest, but she was having none of it. "Go get yourself settled into the guest room." Deciding it was better not to argue, and starting to feel almost as weary as he claimed to be, Cedric marched across the room, stopping to peck his mother on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mummy. I think I will." With that, he left his dinner uneaten and ambled his way down the hall to the furthest room in the house.

Flicking the lights on in the claustrophobic bedroom, Cedric tossed his bag onto the nightstand and shrugged off his soggy robe. The bed, one of several antique pieces that monopolised what little floorspace the room had to offer, could very well have been calling his name, and he dropped onto it and rubbed his hands across his face, unsure if he was trying to ward off sleep or beckon it to claim him faster. He halted the motion abruptly, peeking over his fingertips at the discarded sack. Reminding himself not to get his hopes up too high, but doing exactly that, he tugged the bag into his lap and lifted the flap to scrutinise the contents. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary and, though he'd expected as much, the wave of disappointment that washed over him couldn't be helped. Come on, Sofia. Be a good girl and open the box already. He willed the princess silently. She was extraordinarily clever, that girl, and he trusted her to figure it out, but being patient until she did would be no easy task.


	2. The Gift

**Magpie**

 **Ch2:** The Gift

 _I'm imagining your laugh again, the one you save for your family and very close friends_

 _And I'm imagining the way you say my name, don't know when I'm going to hear it again_

 _~ Every Angle by Ani DiFranco ~_

* * *

 _Princess Sofia,_

 _I leave this book of novice spells in your care. Be sure to keep up with your studies in my absence._

— _Cedric_

 _After Violet left her for the night, Sofia perched on the edge of her enormous canopied bed, holding Cedric's parting note in trembling hands and rereading the message dozens of times while summoning all the strength within her to keep from bursting into tears, but no matter how hard she willed them to change, the words remained the same_ — _conveying little more than indifference to her. After all they'd been through, everything she believed they meant to each other, this couldn't be it._

 _The words, though few, made a statement that was heartrendingly plain to see: no matter how foolishly she had convinced herself that she and Cedric were the best of friends, that he admired her as much as she did him, in truth she was nothing more to him than a mere apprentice. It was this realisation that finally shattered the fragile dam within her, allowing a torrent of tears to burst forth uncontrollably. They dropped fat and unhindered onto the parchment, turning the handwritten letters into illegible blotches of dark ink until Sofia shoved both the letter and the package it was once attached to aside and flopped down on the bed to sob into her pillow until sleep claimed her. She'd never been much of a crier, but that night she seemed to be compensating for all the countless times she'd faced daunting situations without shedding a single tear. The night that Cedric left his tower for destinations unknown, she cried until she was empty inside, and she'd stayed that way since._

The soft thud of the carriage as it touched ground coaxed Sofia from her wallowing, and she peeked over to find Amber fast asleep, a tiny trail of drool smeared across her sister's usually pristine mouth. Reaching over, she shook Amber awake, receiving an incoherent stream of utter nonsense for her efforts. "Amber, we're here." The elder princess blinked groggily before turning her head to wipe her mouth in a not-so-discreet manner.

"How long were we flying?" Amber complained, stretching stiff muscles with an exaggerated groan. "Feels like we haven't been on solid ground for days." Sofia resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and a voice that sounded suspiciously like Cedric's scolded ' _No whinging_ ' in her head, but she didn't repeat it aloud.

"About two hours, I think", she answered as the door to the coach opened, revealing their usual coachman standing beside a man she'd never seen before.

"Ah, this must be the Enchancian princesses." The stranger grinned at them, offering a hand to escort them out. Amber accepted first, gracing him with a polite curtsy once she was on her feet. Sofia quietly declined his assistance, opting to let herself out of the confined space and peering behind him at the massive expanse of land and buildings that comprised their new school. "The tour will be beginning shortly, but first allow me to show you to your room."

"You mean 'rooms', don't you?" Sofia was vaguely aware of Amber's enquiry, though she wasn't paying much attention to their exchange.

"Oh, um… no. The accommodations here are two children per room, and I assumed — being sisters and all — that you'd like to share rather than being separated." It made sense, but Amber continued to protest the arrangements as the girls were led through a colossal set of doors and down a series of winding corridors that appeared to be practically never ending.

"Ah, here we are. If either of you are in need of anything, just ring the bell and someone will be right in." The man, the headmaster, Sofia could recall him saying at some point during their stroll, unfastened a bulky keychain from his belt and unlocked the door, swinging it open to give them access to the chambers beyond.

Amber strolled in first, dragging her ridiculously overstuffed suitcases behind her, and Sofia nodded what she hoped would pass as a decent good-bye to the headmaster before he scurried off, probably to meet with other new students as they arrived, then trailed in after her sister, carrying nothing more than the magenta satchel she wore slung across her shoulder. _I guess we have that much in common._ She sulked, again recalling the night Cedric left Enchancia with only one rucksack to hold everything he needed for his departure.

"It's too bad we don't have our own rooms, but this place is incredible!" Amber exclaimed, rousing Sofia from her daze. The older princess plunked her things in the centre of the room and dashed about the space, meticulously inspecting every detail of their new surroundings with blossoming excitement. "What do you think, Sofia?" she questioned, bouncing onto the bed that stood against the far wall. Sofia glanced around, trying to muster an answer that would satisfy her sister. It wouldn't be right let her sour mood spoil Amber's fun.

"It's very... pink", was all she managed to come up with. Unfazed by the younger girl's lack of enthusiasm, Amber leapt to her feet and rushed off to check out the en suite.

"Sofia, this is gorgeous!" she shouted, obviously impressed with what she saw in there, too. She popped her head back through the doorway, a wide grin plastered across her fair face. "I'm taking the first bath." Sofia shrugged, plopping her bag down on the bed Amber hadn't claimed.

"Shouldn't you unpack?" The sound of water running told Sofia not to expect any response.

Peeling back the flap to unpack her own supplies, she was surprised to find the discarded package from Cedric tucked away amongst her other belongings. Gingerly, she plucked it out and sat down on the bed, setting the box in her lap and staring down at it. Baileywick must have seen it in my room and thought I meant to bring it, she assumed, frowning at the gift. I really should open it, even if it is just an old spell book he didn't bother to take. Even as she told herself that, her eyes teared up all over again as she recalled that impersonal message from Cedric.

Still, it was wrapped so neatly, giving the impression that he'd taken a great deal of care to make it presentable for her. Perhaps she'd misunderstood and the book held some personal significance to the sorcerer. He was rather fond of reading, after all, and could often be found with his nose buried in some dusty tome or another, focused so intently on the text that he scarcely noticed the day passing him by. As Storykeeper, she had developed her own affinity for books that almost rivalled her mentor's, so it made sense that he might entrust her with one that was special to him. At the very least, it made her feel a little better to consider the possibility.

After further hesitation and some more internal debate, she pulled the twine off, then slipped her finger into a seam on the back, carefully following the line to prevent from tearing the wrapper even though it appeared to be nothing more than ordinary butcher paper. When she finished removing it, she folded the packaging neatly and tucked it into her bedside table before resuming her task. She pried the lid off of the box and slowly peeked inside, preparing herself for further disappointment.

The book was a large, leather bound tome with an image of seven birds perched upon the branches of an ancient tree burnt into the front. Her fingertips traced delicately across the textured cover, admiring its beauty. This certainly wasn't any book she'd ever seen in Cedric's workshop before, and it didn't appear to be a spell book at all.

When she lifted it out, she spotted a black quill underneath which she presumed to be one of Wormwood's feathers sharpened with Cedric's rusty old penknife. Though the raven had betrayed him recently, Sofia couldn't help but smile softly at the quill, thinking it must have been a very important memento to Cedric. He did have a tendency to be sentimental, though he tried very hard to keep that side of himself hidden away. Curiosity finally overwhelmed her, and she opened the book only to find nothing but thick, blank papers that appeared to be handmade bound inside. As she flipped through, she found a page at the front covered with the familiar scrawl of Cedric's hand.

 _Honestly, little one, how long did it take you to open my gift? I'm guessing it was a little over a week before you calmed down and peeked inside. You'll have to tell me if I'm right, you know. No cheating._ The accuracy of his prediction made Sofia's cheeks burn as she read. Exactly eight days had passed since that stormy night in the tower, when they promised to see each other again someday. _I'm truly sorry about the note. That was for Baileywick's benefit. I couldn't be sure you'd be the first one to see this, after all._

 _Sofia, I have so much to say to you, but if I tried to write it all down here, there'd be no space left, and some of it just can't be said right now. I promise, when I come back we'll go on one of those picnics you like so much and talk all about it._

 _I've been worried for your safety ever since that awful day that Wormwood left, and I nearly lost you, too. That was the day that taught me how dangerous your adventures had truly become. I worry more now that I won't be there to keep an eye on things. And so I'd like to introduce you to someone: His name is Magpie, and he will protect you where I cannot._

 _P.S. The quill is enchanted to work without ink. It functions as a key of sorts and the book is the lock. When used together, the messages will go directly to Magpie. Whenever you have a problem, no matter how trivial or serious it may seem, just write it down in here and he will help you._

 _P.P.S. Oh, and sometimes he might just like to hear how things are going even if nothing is wrong. He will always watch over you, Sofia._

"So, it's like a journal?" Sofia wondered aloud. She turned the page, but there was nothing else written inside.

"Your turn!" Amber chimed, opening the washroom door. Sofia quickly shoved the book back inside of the box, stuffing the whole thing under her pillow just as Amber entered the bedroom. "Sofia, is something the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. I was just daydreaming, I guess." Sofia stood to take her own bath before Amber had a chance to notice the obvious lie. It wasn't fair to keep more secrets from Amber, especially now that she knew everything about Sofia's other unusual activities, but a journal was such a private thing, and Cedric had already gone out of his way to make sure the contents of his package remained just between the two of them, that she couldn't bring herself to tell her sister about it — at least not yet.

Sofia tugged the door shut and leaned against it, relieved to be alone with her thoughts once more. Cedric did care. In fact, he fretted over her safety and the perilous nature of her missions as a Protector of the Everrealm. That alone would have been enough for her, but he'd gone above and beyond all expectation.

 _'He will always watch over you.' I guess I'm supposed to think of the journal as a real live person. How strange... But it is a lovely gift._ Without realising she was doing so, Sofia hummed a tune she'd heard from Cedric as she filled the tub with hot water.


	3. The Surprise

**Magpie**

 **Ch3:** The Surprise

 _You came out of the blue, like twilight's first star_

 _And we picked up on each other, from somewhere deep and far_

 _~ Genie by Ani Difranco ~_

* * *

After a long day spent exploring the expansive buildings and grounds that comprised her new school, Sofia returned to her shared chambers, finding them much more inviting after such an exhausting day than they were upon her arrival that morning. She stretched the aching muscles in her neck and upper back, then kicked her shoes off, her toes wiggling in satisfaction of their regained freedom from the uncomfortable prisons. With a deep sigh of relief, she dove into the plush, albeit far too large, bed that was hers by default. Though she longed for the comfortable familiarity of her room in the palace, she was much too weary to dwell on such minor details at any length.

Shortly after she slid beneath the covers, tugging them up to her chin and nestling snugly below them, Amber entered the room, positively bubbling over with excitement about all that they'd seen and heard on the guided tour. From the sound of things, her sister had already planned out, in vivid detail, how every minute of every day should be spent between now and graduation, while Sofia was simply thankful to have survived the first day intact.

Sofia made a valiant effort to share in Amber's enthusiasm, but her attention kept wandering back to the ornate book stashed beneath her pillow. She'd never kept a journal before, usually too busy out doing things instead of sitting at home writing about them, and she wasn't entirely sure how to do so. But, she reasoned, if Cedric had gone to all the trouble of giving her such a wondrous, enchanted gift, then it was up to her to make good use of it and see that his efforts weren't wasted. Her fingers reached under the pillow to stroke at the leather binding as Amber ticked off the myriad of clubs and activities she wanted to involve herself with.

"Are you even listening to me?" Amber eventually thought to ask, after what was easily twenty minutes of completely one sided conversation. This gave Sofia an idea of how to get out of the discussion politely, though a pang of conscience did warn her that it wouldn't exactly be the nicest thing she'd ever done.

She didn't answer, doing her best impression of being fast asleep. Sure enough, after a few moments of silence, Amber stood from her bed and marched over to stand beside hers. Sofia held her breath, keeping perfectly still for fear that even the slightest motion might betray her. Finally, just when she was beginning to think she couldn't wait any longer, Amber whispered, "Goodnight, Sofia", before tip-toeing back across the room. Sofia blinked her eyes open, but didn't dare to move beyond that until Amber's soft snores filled the dark room.

Sliding the nightstand drawer open as silently as possible, Sofia fumbled through the contents until her fingers curled around the cool smoothness of her training wand. Thankful that she'd had the foresight to pack the tool, even when she wasn't certain how much use she'd be able to get out of it here, she flicked it in the air, lighting the candle that sat atop the small nightstand.

The book and quill were hastily retrieved, and she settled against the headboard, ready to pen her first ever entry.

 _Dear Magpie,_ she began, then paused to frown at herself, already second-guessing her efforts after only this much.

 _Is that how I'm meant to start these? I'm not really sure, but it seems proper enough._  
 _My name is Sofia Balthazaar, and I'm twelve-years-old. Today, I toured my brand new school and moved into my new room, which I'll be sharing with my older sister. Tomorrow will be my first day of classes here._

It was missing something. Journals were supposed to be more personal, more intimate. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for facing her true feelings, Sofia went on.

 _I had a really hard time deciding where to go, and I don't even know if this is the right place for me. This school is much larger than my old one, and I've never stayed in a dorm before. I went to sleepaway camp, once, but it's not really the same thing. It's exciting, I guess, but also sort of scary._

Here, she paused, chewing absently at the tip of her thumb while scanning what she'd said so far and considering what else she wanted to write. She was beginning to recognise that hollowed-out sensation that had followed her anguished sobbing the night Cedric left, but this time it was far more pleasant. Perhaps, she mused, this was why people enjoyed keeping a diary. Inspired, she brought the quill down to the parchment once again.

 _When I wake in the morning, it won't be because Clover couldn't wait for his breakfast, and Violet won't appear to bid me good morning and help me choose a gown for the day. I miss home. I miss the noisy dinners with my family, playing with my brother and sister, and outings with the Buttercups._

 _Right now, my greatest wish is that I could spend tomorrow gathering herbs in the gardens with Mr Cedric, being asked questions about what purpose each serves and pretending not to notice that he's filling his robe pockets with ground-cherries for us to snack on while we take tea in the tower afterwards._

Now that she'd started writing, she never wanted to stop again. She had so much more she wanted to pour onto the page, new ideas cropping up as fast as she could jot them down, only to be immediately replaced by the next one. The candlelight flickered and dipped ever lower, and her eyelids grew heavier and heavier, until she could no longer keep them open through sheer will. Before long, the waking world slipped away, leaving in its wake splendid dreams of an idyllic day spent with all her friends from home.

As she slept peacefully, the book tucked next to her began to glow, illuminating her side of the room with a pulsating white light.

 **…**

The next morning, Sofia woke before Amber. She stretched and yawned until she felt alive enough to face the first day of classes. As she slipped out from beneath her sheets, the journal clattered to the floor, alerting her that she'd been sleeping with it the entire night. When I see Mr Cedric again, she mused, refusing to entertain any doubts on the matter, I'll have to tell him how much this helped me last night. She lifted it and admired the handsome birds on the cover, then opened the bedside drawer and slid the book inside. Turning back to the bed, she dug around for the quill, which she found sticking halfway out from under her pillow. After tenderly stroking the ebony feather, she placed it beside the journal, and she was starting to close the drawer again when something on top of the table caught her eye.

"Sofia? What time is it?" Amber moaned, wriggling beneath her own blanket. Sofia hardly noticed the question as she collected the small bowl and sat back on the bed, staring down in awe at the strange object. Never one to tolerate being ignored, Amber stood and trudged across the room, coming to a stop in front of Sofia. She glanced down at the bowl, wrinkling her nose at its contents. "What are those?"

Sofia missed a beat, struggling to find her voice through a haze of astonishment. "Ground-cherries", she whispered.

 **…**

After they were showered and ready to go, Sofia exited the room behind Amber, taking a few tentative steps down the corridor before letting out a forced gasp and feigning surprise. "Oh, no! I forgot my things!" she cried out, eyeing Amber to see if she was falling for the act. Amber studied her Sofia sceptically, folding her arms across her chest and tapping one foot on the carpet to show her disapproval.

"Honestly, Sofia, it's the first day. And we're already cutting it too close as it is." Sofia raked a hand through her thick, damp curls and flashed Amber what she deeply hoped would pass for an apologetic smile. "What's with you? You're usually so organised."

"I– I know. I just didn't sleep very well last night. You go on ahead, I'll be right there." When this failed to produce the desired results, Sofia changed course, folding her hands in front of her and widening her eyes pleadingly. "Please? Will you cover for me this one time?"

"Fine. But you owe me for this." Sofia nodded her agreement, wrapping her sister in a brief hug before practically shoving her down the hallway until she began to move of her own accord. She watched long enough to be positive that Amber was really leaving, then dashed back into the dorm room, making a near-frantic beeline for the spot where the journal was hidden. Scrambling excitedly with the brass pull, she yanked the drawer open and retrieved the book, flipping to the page she'd written on the night before.

 _Sofia,_  
 _I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that you arrived at your new school safely. It's perfectly natural to get homesick, anyone would in your situation. I sent a little gift that I hope will help you get settled in. Consider it a housewarming of sorts. As for being nervous, you strike me as a very bright young girl, and I'm sure you'll do just fine. Please write me again tomorrow and tell me how your first day of classes went. Remember, I'm always right here if you need me._  
 _Your friend,_  
 _Magpie_

Sofia shut the journal and hugged it tightly to her chest, allowing herself a loud squeal of delight. Magpie was real, and he would listen to her whenever she needed him to. Not only that, but she could see that he was kind, and incredibly thoughtful. Laughing a little at her own excitement, she gave the book one more squeeze, then tucked it away and grabbed a handful of ground-cherries to munch on while walking to class, ready to face whatever the day held in store for her.

* * *

This is the last Sofia chapter for a while. Next, we'll visit Cedric and see what he's up to. ;) Also, the chapters do get longer as the story gets more in depth.


	4. The Tavern

**Magpie**

 **Ch 4:** The Tavern

 _And when the clouds do clear away, get a momentary chance to see_

 _The thing I've been trying to beat to death, the soft creature that I used to be_

 _The better animal I used to be_

 _~ Unicorn Tolerance by The Mountain Goats ~_

* * *

"So, she mentioned the rabbit before me." He chuckled lightly to himself, neither surprised nor offended, simply making an observation as he slid the heavy leather-bound tome onto the empty expanse of bench between himself and his travelling companion.

"Did you say something?" the young man — practically a boy, as far as Cedric was concerned — asked, not bothering to turn away from the window as he spoke. Cedric waved his hand through the air, as much to dismiss the exchange as to clear the tension that gripped the coach in an almost unbearable stranglehold. The man's anxiety was as unremarkable as Sofia writing about Clover ahead of him. Cedric's own stomach had twisted into tight knots that showed no signs of releasing any time in the near future.

"Nothing important", he explained when the gesture went unnoticed. When the man failed to reply, Cedric scooted closer to his own window, producing a crushed yellow package from his robe pocket and shaking it vigorously until the saffron-coloured tip of a cigarette peeked out far enough for him to grasp between his fingers. Without missing a beat, the man held his palm out, and though his face was mostly obscured by the hood of his robe, Cedric could almost swear he saw the lightest hint of a smile. Cedric passed the cigarette to him before taking another out and bringing it to his lips, only to pull it away an instant later. "I don't suppose you'd tell me where we're headed if I asked?"

While he waited for an answer he doubted would follow, Cedric used the tip of his wand to light their cigarettes, a handy little trick he'd learnt from his new 'friend' in the brief time they'd known each other. 'You have to conduct just enough heat to ignite paper, without creating enough to catch your face on fire.' Cedric recalled. There was a large spectrum between those two extremes, but it hadn't taken him too long to get the hang of it, even without any sort of demonstration.

He hung his head out the window to avoid filling the confined space with smoke while the man shrugged off his heavy cloak, shaking out long, black hair that was greasy with sweat from the intense heat of the day, which had dissipated only a little with the setting of the sun.

"You know better than that. You go where they say, when they say. As long as you play your part, that's all that really matters", he reminded Cedric after inhaling and exhaling a long drag. "You got off easy back home. Thanks, I'm sure, to a certain young princess," at this he tapped at the cover of the book with his free hand for emphasis. "but out here your sins won't be forgiven so easily." He glanced up from the bench, and Cedric could swear that his narrowed grey eyes actually flashed, like sunlight reflected off of an iron sword, before he trained his attention outside again.

"Let's change the subject, then", Cedric suggested, trying to rein in his growing frustration. It dawned on him that he had no reason to believe the other man knew their destination, either. After all, he wasn't the only one in this coach expected to 'play his part'. The silence that followed proved that neither of them had any better ideas about what to discuss.

"Why Magpie?" The question disturbed the stillness, catching Cedric off-guard, and he nearly choked as he swivelled his head to see the other man absently tracing the birds on the cover of the journal, a perfect match for the one in Sofia's possession.

"Sofia befriended me when everyone else said I was worthless. She believed in me, not just my abilities, but me. Even when I showed her the worst sides of myself, her faith in me never faltered." Cedric let out a deep breath, slumping back on the bench. "Sofia sees the best in everyone, and if there's no good buried within, she takes it upon herself to plant it there. She truly thought that I could be a better person, that she could show me how. Honestly, I think she might have, given more time…" Cedric cleared his throat, realising he was getting off track. "Anyway, should the need ever arise, I expect Magpie to do the same for her. She deserves that much, at the very least."

"Why not just do that yourself? I mean, she already sees you as a friend. Shouldn't you be the one to lend her that support?" Cedric shook his head, and this time, the laugh that escaped his lips, accompanied by a thick, grey cloud, was dark and bitter. "Could it be… that you have no intention of keeping your promise?" It sounded like a question, but carried the sharp sting of accusation, and Cedric knew why. Even if he hadn't yet fully admitted the permanence of this arrangement to himself, he knew that the answer was already obvious to anyone but the princess.

"When this is finished, I might not be the sort of man who can keep that promise." Cedric tried to shrug it off, tried to hide any trace of emotion from his voice, reluctant to show this man how much the idea truly disturbed him. He had his own problems to deal with, the weight of his own sin to carry, and Cedric saw no good reason to add to his burden. "Besides, I'm sure at least some news of what's to come will find its way back to Enchancia. There may come a time when she's forced to face reality, and she sees me for who I really am. When that happens, at least I know she'll still have Magpie to look after her."

The other man opened his mouth to say something, but his response was lost when the coach slowed to a halt. "We're here", he announced instead. He threw his robe back on, shoved the book into his rucksack, and gestured for Cedric to exit the coach ahead of him.

Cedric stepped down and waited, taking several moments to admire the cloudless evening sky above while collecting his thoughts. If he was going to get through this, it would take a complete mastery of his emotions, so — much to the chagrin of his escort — he stared up at the moon, forcing any feelings stirred up by their conversation as far down within himself as possible. He smoked the rest of his cigarette as slowly as possible, buying time until he was positive he could keep his composure under pressure, then gathered all of his courage to follow the younger man down the worn, dusty path to the ramshackle tavern that waited beyond. With each step, that his feet became heavier, but he pressed on, nodding his appreciation as the man held the door open, though he wasn't foolish enough to believe the act was born of goodwill and not an attempt at hurrying him along.

The inside of the tavern was even worse for wear than the exterior, and abandoned save for a burly barkeeper who looked long enough to sneer at the two newcomers, and a lone woman, seated at a table in the far back corner, who stared silently at Cedric as he approached. His guide, for lack of a more accurate word, remained behind, posting himself by the door and keeping a vigilant watch through the small window to make sure that the meeting wouldn't be interrupted by any civilians that might appear, as though anyone would come to a place like this without the seediest of intentions.

"I was under the impression", Cedric slipped into a seat at the occupied table, purposely ignoring how little his presence seemed to be appreciated there. "that Grimtrix would be here."

"Just a precaution. You did betray him last time, did you not?" The woman was older than Cedric, though not by enough to make her unattractive. He might even admit that she was pretty, if he wasn't still harbouring a deep-seated grudge against her from the first time he'd had the misfortune to cross her path. She polished off her drink in one quick, fluid motion and snapped her fingers towards the bar for a refill.

"I've already explained that", he insisted hastily, accepting a glass that was offered to him and resisting the urge to enquire about its contents. If he expected to earn her trust, he would have to show some of his own, first. Taking a swig, he easily identified the liquid as whiskey, the old familiar burn of it travelling across his tongue and cutting a molten, but oddly pleasant, trail down his throat. His entire body warmed, melting away some of the tension trapped between his shoulder blades. "Besides, it's common knowledge that I've officially renounced Enchancia."

The sorceress leaned across the table, clearly intrigued by his bold declaration. "And the little princess? What was her name again… Serena?" It was clear she was doing it on purpose, trying to get his back up, so Cedric did his best to mask his irritation that she'd got Sofia's name wrong.

"I think you have the wrong idea, Morgana. That child means nothing to me." How Cedric managed to speak such vile, traitorous words so calmly was beyond him. Perhaps it was the alcohol coursing through his veins. Assuming it wasn't the last abhorrent lie he'd have to tell before the night was out, he brought the glass up and tilted his head back, nearly emptying the glass in one go. His eyes dipped closed as he drank, and he regretted it immediately, images of Sofia's sorrowful, shattered expressions on _that day_ swimming behind his eyelids no matter how desperately he tried to fend them off. Don't think about Sofia, he scolded himself, but it was of little use. Don't picture what it would do to her if she could hear you right now. "I was using her to get closer to a magical artefact. Nothing more. When Grimtrix pitted us against each other, he compromised my personal goals, and I couldn't allow that."

Though Morgana's face remained impossible to read, Cedric had the distinct impression that this answer satisfied her. He hazarded a discreet peek towards the entrance, where the man stood — pretending that he wasn't eavesdropping on them. The tiny sliver of his face that was visible from this angle betrayed him, the smirk he wore obvious enough to eyes already familiar with it. No surprises there. He'd caught Cedric in this lie before.

"Why not just take what you were after once the whelp was frozen?" It was a good question, but one Cedric already had a well-rehearsed response for. If her goal was to discredit his claims, she'd have to try harder than that.

"You think I never tried to steal it?" he questioned with all the feigned incredulity he could summon, shaking his head as he recalled his many failed efforts to get his hands on the Amulet of Avalor. Channelling all of the anger and resentment he once felt into his tone, he continued his charade with, "The Amulet grants curses. The only way to obtain it without suffering any sort of retribution is to convince the princess to hand it over willingly. To do that, I first had to earn her trust." Not only was it the perfect excuse for his behaviour, but the fact — one that only two people and a back-stabbing old Raven knew was no longer relevant — would deter anyone who might contemplate making a move on the jewel in his absence from Sofia's side. Morgana cleared her throat, then downed her drink again while she considered this information.

"We're setting up a new chapter in Tangu. The sorcerer who was overseeing things has proved… unreliable. He's being dealt with as we speak." This was it. Cedric remained motionless, giving no indication as to the mess of raw nerves and adrenaline that hid beneath the surface of his self-assured demeanour. He wanted to press her further, to ask if Grimtrix would be there, but didn't for fear of appearing too eager. "Prove yourself there, and we'll discuss your future with the Order of the Wand."

"I will not disappoint the Order again", Cedric stated as he stood, giving a polite bow to Morgana before dropping a handful of coins on the table to cover the cost of his drink.

With the meeting over, there was nothing left for him to do at the tavern except to lose himself in a bottle and, while the thought proved tempting, he couldn't risk getting sloppy in a place like this.

Cedric and the man said nothing as they departed, both aware that even the slightest misstep at this point could put them in grave danger. Only once they were back in the coach, speeding away from the tavern, did they speak.

"That was well done." His chaperon sighed with relief as he removed the cloak again, tossing it carelessly onto the bench. Cedric grimaced, finding it hard to share in his enthusiasm.

"The things I said in there–" He groaned, raking his fingers through his silver fringe. A hand patted him on the shoulder just as another presented him with a bottle of single-malt scotch, no doubt pilfered from the bar, though Cedric hadn't the faintest clue when he'd found the time to nab it.

"I get it. If anyone knew you cared for the girl, she'd become a target." Cedric nodded as he dug out his pocket knife and used it to uncork the bottle, cursing his hands for trembling so violently while he worked. "Your secret's safe with me."

For a long time, they wordlessly passed the bottle back and forth. Cedric was the first to break the silence, deciding it was about time he reminded the man, again, of their arrangement. "If something happens to me, I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain." He took out two more cigarettes, holding one out for his companion.

"You don't trust us?" The question was accompanied by the worst example of mock offence Cedric had seen in his life, and he rolled his eyes at the display.

"I'm not talking about them", Cedric bit. He lit his cigarette, then took another gulp of the bitter alcohol. "I'm referring to you, specifically."

"You have my word, old man. Sofia will always have Magpie to take care of her. No matter what."

* * *

 **Super long author's note:** Sorry this didn't get posted earlier. I was at a Solstice celebration, and this is the first chance I got to publish it. This was originally the 5th chapter, but I've read over everything and decided it fits better here. The story progressed too plainly with just Sofia doing normal school stuff for three chapters in a row. Luckily it took very little tweaking to switch 4 & 5.

Also, I know I said this before, but this is the last chapter I plan to post on a daily schedule, and future ones will be more spaced out. I'll aim for weekly, but really I just don't know. I think maybe trying to stick to a strict schedule contribute to my writer's block before, so I'm honestly afraid to do that again.

P.S. It's really a pain to write an entire chapter with a character that I'm not ready to fully introduce, because I have to keep finding ways to refer to them without using a name. So annoying. You'd think I'd be used to it after writing most of Feral without saying 'Sofia', but no. XP


	5. The Apprentice

**Author's Note:** Ugh, the dreaded flashback chapter. I was so into the comment that asked if the man with Cedric was Wormwood that I actually considered a rewrite. But in the end, I stuck with what I already had, especially because I have a LOT of chapters finished and was too lazy to do that much editing.

I have a timeline mapped out for this story (for once!) and right now it runs until Sofia is 16. I have about 6 more chapters written or partially written, which basically finish off her being 12 and in the first year of the new school, plus some rough drafts of later plot.

* * *

 _"I'm Protus. Pleased to meet you." Cedric wasn't sure what to expect when he agreed to this encounter, but the slender teenaged boy with a long, ebony braid and steely eyes that stood before him was certainly not what he had in mind. He shook his hand as quickly as could still pass for polite, sure that Protus had as little interest in making nice as he did._

 _"Are you one of them?" Cedric inquired, glancing at a crystal ball on a nearby shelf, sure that the conversation was being surveilled from another location. Protus shook his head._

 _"I'm... I was Master Grimtrix's apprentice." Protus paused, opening his robe to rifle through an inner pocket until he found what he was seeking, a pack of cigarettes. Cedric eyed the package, wondering if it would be out of line to ask for one, and the younger sorcerer took the unspoken cue to offer. "I was the one that tracked down the Medusa Stones for him." Protus confessed quietly. Cedric's free hand clenched as he allowed his cigarette to be lit, though he would rather drop it to the floor and throttle the dark-haired stranger for all the turmoil he'd inflicted. He took a slow drag, buying some time as he choose his next words._

 _"So, you could say you're the cause of all of this... and that's why you're here, is it?" Protus nodded solemnly but didn't reply. "And you know why I'm here?" Cedric ventured._

 _"You tried to use the stones to overthrow Enchancia. From what I hear, you very nearly succeeded." If he knew any more of the story, he didn't volunteer it. "Do you regret it? Betraying Grimtrix that is?" Cedric leaned in closely, filling the air between them with a thick cloud of smoke to obscure their faces from the unknown persons watching the scene._

 _"Not for a moment." He hissed out, cautious to keep his voice barely audible. The younger man grinned up at him, obviously pleased with this answer._

 _"You have one month to handle your affairs." The young sorcerer informed him._

Cedric watched his companion sleep on the opposite bench of the coach. If it weren't for his actions, none of this would have come to pass, and he would be home in his tower right now. He wanted to hate Protus for it, but the more he got to know him over the last several weeks, the less he could feel any malice toward him at all. In fact, he was beginning to see that he was just as much a pawn in all this as Cedric and Sofia were. Grimtrix was the one who'd taken a lonely child with a knack for magic and a keen interest in artifacts and used him to obtain power. Protus' real sin was simply trusting the older mage. _He looks like a little boy when he's sleeping._ Cedric chuckled to himself, sure the younger man would be vexed with such an observation.

"Lucette..." The boy called out, thrashing onto his other side. Cedric felt a pang of sympathy, understanding a little of what he must be going through. He was sure there were nights where he called out in his sleep, too.

 _"You seem like you'd much rather be somewhere else." Protus announced, sliding a glass of gin across the table towards Cedric, who lifted it in a silent toast before taking his first sip._

 _"Wouldn't you?" Cedric inquired. He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting a sigh escape. He was starting to like Protus, and decided it was time to stop being so cautious of him. Besides, this was the first time the two were meeting that didn't appear to be monitored in some way, affording him a rare opportunity to be honest with the boy. "Today is Sofia's birthday."_

 _"Why didn't you... Why agree to meet?" The intensity in his words caught Cedric off guard, and he opened his eyes to see Protus looking far more distraught than he would have expected._

 _"You wouldn't understand." Cedric answered dismissively, setting his cup down a little harder than was probably called for._

 _"I'm not an idiot, Cedric. I know what really happened that day." He poured himself a refill before continuing. "It's an excellent story, and you tell it well, but I see through you. You handed her that wand... because you care for the girl." The men drank in silence for several minutes._

 _"I have a little sister, about the same age as your princess..." Protus informed him, idly twirling his glass between his hands. "Lucette. She's clever, and pretty, but a bit of a mischief maker." A genuine smile ghosted across his pale lips before disappearing into the scowl Cedric was far more accustomed to._

 _"Are the two of you close?" He shook his head at this, and Cedric watched as several different emotions flickered across his expressive dark eyes._

 _"We were, once. She was the only one in my father's family that accepted me. After the incident- I've been disowned. I'm not permitted to have any contact with her." Cedric finally grasped the weight of the young man's sin. The future he feared most of all was already reality for Protus._

 _"It's too difficult to be around her, knowing what's to come. When she smiles at me... I-I feel like my heart is going to break." Cedric confessed quietly, placing a palm against his chest for emphasis. Protus nodded softly. "Besides, I've put that child through so much already. Too much. It's best I keep my distance until we part ways."_

The sound of birdsong ripped Cedric from his reverie, and he glanced through the window, realizing it was already dawn and he hadn't slept yet. His thoughts turned to a young girl, spending her very first night in a dorm. _When all this is over, will you give me a chance to explain properly?_


	6. The Half-truth

**Author's note:** And... We're back to Sofia. Sorry if this chapter jumps around too much, I don't think it does, though. I'm still deciding on the order, but I _think_ the next chapter will be one where Protus is actually the main character. Thanks to everyone for their comments and encouragement, it really helps keep me going, especially when I'm having a day where writing seems harder than usual.

Couple of notes: Daimon is a guardian spirit, and I've found references them well into the time period that I imagine Sofia is set in. I originally had her say 'guardian angel', but I feel like she doesn't have much religious exposure from her family, so what she's familiar with would come from Lucinda's coven and maybe Cedric. Hence, not a lot of room for her to think of angels.

Houghton was an author of several etiquette manuals in the 1800s, so that's why the teacher assigns him for the reading. The part she's quoting in the beginning also comes from him.

* * *

"If you are surprised or astonished, suppress the fact. Such expressions border closely on profan-" The etiquette teacher, an older woman with a tight, blonde bun and small square glasses, stopped reading aloud from the textbook to acknowledge Sofia's late entrance. "Oh, Princess Sofia. How kind of you to join us." Some of the other students did a poor job of muffling their snickers as Sofia bowed her head in apology.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I.. I..." It dawned on Sofia that she didn't know what, if any, excuse Amber had given the woman, so she didn't dare risk giving conflicting information.

"The next time you have a headache, have it checked at the infirmary. That way it can be reported properly." She instructed, gesturing for Sofia to come further into the room. "You will stay after today. Read what Houghton has to say about punctuality and write a short essay on the topic."

"Yes, ma'am." Sofia agreed politely. Upon scanning the room she found that the only remaining seat was in the far back corner, so she trudged across the room with her head down, painfully aware that all eyes were on her.

"Let's continue." The teacher announced while Sofia shifted into her seat. "Why, do you thin-" A knock at the door interrupted the woman again, and she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a sigh and answered the door.

"First years need to come collect their uniforms." An older girl explained quietly. She disappeared into the hallway again, and the teacher dismissed the class early.

"Sofia, you missed almost half the class." Amber scolded under her breath after hanging back to walk beside her sister. "Now you'll be in detention while we're supposed to be picking out clubs together."

"Balthazar, Sofia... Balthazar" Sofia hurried to her feet and made her way to the front of the room to collect her uniform. "Oh, no..." The dark-haired older girl who was helping pass out uniforms nearly gasped as she eyed Sofia.

"Is something the matter?" Sofia questioned nervously.

"I-it's just that you're so little. I'm not sure I have a uniform that small." The upperclassman's tone was genuinely concerned, but behind Sofia she could hear other girls giggling at the exchange. Her cheeks burned as she frowned down at herself, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. _I'm only a few inches shorter than Amber..._

"She's built like an eight year old, too." She just barely overheard someone mutter, but when she glanced over her shoulder, it wasn't clear who the offender was.

"Here, I'll give you the smallest size I have for now, and we can take your measurements and get one bespoke for you later. Okay?" The girl offered, smiling gently and handing her a uniform from the rack. Not knowing what else to say, Sofia nodded and accepted the outfit.

 _This is ridiculous!_ Sofia fumed, staring at herself in the mirror of the makeshift dressing room. Her shirt was baggy, the sleeves extending beyond her fingertips. The skirt was so loose that she had to hold it up to keep it from slipping right off. Even the socks sagged on her legs. _They're right. I look like a little kid playing dress-up._

"Sofia? Sofia, open up." Amber called from the other side of the thin wooden door. Sofia opened the door just enough to pull her sister inside, then slammed it shut again, making the whole structure shake. Amber took in the scene, then covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"It's not funny!" Sofia sulked, crossing her floppy sleeves over her chest. "Don't laugh." Amber composed her self, then pulled her younger sister in for a hug.

"I couldn't help myself, but you're right." She apologized, stepping back to get another good look at Sofia now that she'd regained her composure. "We can fix this. We'll just use my hairpins to keep the skirt up, and..."

About 15 minutes later, Sofia was much happier with her reflection. Her sleeves had been rolled up, with a crisp edge that made them almost look like they were meant to be worn that way. With the shirt tightly tucked, it was less obvious that it was far too large for her, and thanks to the sacrifice of Amber's bobbypins, the skirt no longer fell down when she moved.

"Thank you, Amber!" Sofia gushed, spinning around happily. Amber grinned Sofia while fussing with her ponytail.

"That's what sisters are for, Sofia." She shrugged, satisfied with her work.

 _That's right. Having a hard morning doesn't mean the whole day has to be bad._

The bell rang, signalling the end of fourth period, and Sofia practically leapt up from her desk.

"I'm starving." She grumbled out loud, doing her best to remember how to get to the cafeteria. Once she arrived, she searched for Amber but couldn't find her anywhere. _I wonder if our lunch schedule is different._ She mused, taking a tray from a large stack and claiming a spot in the lunch line. Her stomach growled as the smells of the cafeteria wafted towards her.

"Here you go." A portly woman told her cheerfully, placing a covered plate of food and an apple on her tray. Sofia lifted the lid and peeked inside, disappointed to find a cut of meat, and vegetables slathered with brown gravy. "Keep moving, sweetie, the line's getting long."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm a vegetarian..." Sofia began politely. "Is it possible to get only the vegetables with no gravy on them?" The lunch lady, who was obviously starting to lose her patience, pointed to a posted sign that read 'no substitutions' before gesturing for Sofia to move.

Giving up, Sofia stalked across the large room, stopping to drop off the uneaten meal and tray on a cart marked 'return'. She spotted Amber and thought to wave to her, but the older princess was sitting at a completely occupied table, laughing and chatting away, so instead she found an empty table in the back corner.

Sofia sat propped up against the fluffy pink pillows on her bed, enchanted quill in hand and journal opened on her lap. The flame from her candle was starting to burn low, and she hadn't penned a single word to Magpie, yet.

 _Tomorrow, please tell me how your first day of classes went._

The words on the previous page stared up at her like an accusation. Magpie had been so kind with his gift and his gentle words of encouragement, and that was precisely why she couldn't bring herself to tell him how frustrating her first day really was.

 _Dear Magpie,_

 _This new school is much larger than the last one, even more so than I thought during the tour. It's packed with unfamiliar faces, which is a bit intimidating. The meal menu takes some getting used to, especially because I have all three meals here instead of just lunch. The teachers are interesting, and I can tell that they work hard. I think once I've settled a bit more, I will really love it here._

 _I fell asleep before you wrote back last time, so I found the groundcherries in the morning. Thank you so much. It was a nice surprise, and eating them made me feel just a little closer to home._

 _The first time I wrote I didn't know that you were real, but it's nice to know that there's someone out there who is watching over me. You're sort of like my daimon, aren't you?_

Sofia was just drifting off when the book began to glow, catching her attention.

 _Sofia, I'm so relieved to hear that things went well for you. I've been thinking about you all day, hoping you would have good news to share. If you'd like to think of me in that way, I will happily be your daimon._

 _Even if the food is unfamiliar, be sure to eat plenty of it so you don't get sick, alright? Speaking of which, isn't it kind of late for you to be up? Get some rest now, and we'll talk again soon._

 _Magpie_

Sofia closed the journal and stroked the leather birds on the cover thoughtfully. _I'm sorry, Magpie, that I didn't tell you how today really went. Tomorrow, I hope things go well enough that I'll look forward to telling you all about it._ She tucked the book away and snuggled beneath the covers.


	7. The Glimpse

**Author' note:** Yup, a Protus chapter. I felt like we needed to get to know him a little better, and get some idea of his role in everything. I made so many different versions of this chapter, I can't even believe it. :P Maybe I'll put up a 'cutscenes' collection at some point, because some of them I really liked but they just didn't work for whatever reason.

* * *

Protus had very specific orders: Ensure that Cedric played his part as a faithful member of the Order, assist him in climbing the ranks, run constant risk assessment - not just the risk to Cedric, but also the one the older sorcerer would pose if he went rogue. This meant he had to stay close to Cedric, be present for as many dealings with other Order members as he could get away with, even have a contingency plan and be willing to carry it out should the need arise. Sofia was the clear target for such a plan, and he believed himself to be mentally prepared for that scenario, though he deeply hoped it would never come to that.

He knew how others saw him - an emotionally distant loner with no real ties to anyone. This made him the perfect choice for the assignment. It was also completely unfounded. It wasn't that he didn't care for other people, it was that no one had ever cared for him. Grimtrix pretended to while it suited his purposes, and his sister seemed to truly want to be around him but was never really allowed to thanks to their father and an army of servants that were constantly dragging her away.

Cedric was different. The man had every right to hate him for all the trouble he'd caused, but still seemed to actually enjoy having his company. Sofia, through her letters to Magpie, and Cedric's stories about her, made him feel an unfamiliar sort of warmth. The people he was merely to observe, the girl he was supposed to be willing to harm and the man he needed to be ready to betray at a moment's notice... Day by day, they were beginning to feel like family.

Protus waited outside, reflecting on all this as he gazed up at the stars, waiting for Cedric to finish up for the night so they could head back to the inn.

"We have a while before Magpie's due to hear from Sofia." Cedric pointed out as he approached. "Should we go get a drink?" Protus considered reminding him that their room was well stocked with drinks and Sofia could always write earlier than expected, but decided that he was in no hurry to return, either.

"Sounds good, old man. Where are we going?" He asked, falling into step beside Cedric.

"I thought we'd head into the Marketplace and see what's still open." Cedric replied. Protus stared at him suspiciously, slowing his pace to a halt.

"This is about her, isn't it?" Cedric turned, doing his best to look dumbfounded by the accusation.

"I have no idea what you're-" He began, but Protus rolled his eyes at the obvious lie.

"We've been here almost a month, and you have never dared going into the heart of the city." He hastily pointed out, ignoring Cedric as he tried to stammer out a counter to the argument. "Sofia told Magpie that she was visiting friends this weekend, and you're hoping those friends are in Tangu." Cedric nodded softly.

"Alright, you caught me. I wasn't going to approach her, though. I just..." He trailed off, turning to face away from the younger man. "It would be nice to see for myself that she's doing well." He finally muttered. Protus watched Cedric's enthusiasm fade right before his eyes.

"It's stupid, really. She might not even be there." He grumbled, beginning to walk back in the direction of the inn. _I have very specific orders, and they don't involve taking him anywhere near his princess._ He reminded himself as Cedric trudged away with his shoulders slumped.

"Wait!" Protus called out, racing after him. "I think you sh- I think you're going the wrong way." Cedric turned, his face blooming into a crooked grin.

"Do you have any idea where she'd be if she did come to Tangu?" Protus asked a while later, scanning the crowds that signalled the transition from the outskirts to the bustling city centre. Cedric nodded, taking his own inventory of their surroundings.

"She talked about this place often. There's a fortune teller she's fond of, and some genies..." Both men paused to watch a group of gypsies belly dancing outside of a tavern, and Cedric drew a few coins from his pocket and tossed them into the vase in front of the women before moving on. As they passed an alleyway, some ladies of the night called out to them, and Cedric studied Protus with amusement as the boy stood staring at them. "Why don't you go have some fun?" He patted him genially on the back as he spoke, but Protus frowned and shook his head.

"I despise women like that." He growled, quickly putting some distance between himself and them. _They make me remember things I'd much sooner forget._

Cedric hung back to watch him, perplexed, but eventually caught up and continued deeper into the city.

"Wait-" He clutched Protus' shoulder, tugging him back a step and gesturing to a pair of children who were getting their fortunes told by an older gypsy at a booth. "There, in the lilac gown." Protus followed his gaze to the small girl with coppery hair and shining eyes, happily chatting away with a taller blonde girl who was equally well dressed.

"She looks like she's having a good time." He mused, finally putting a face to the letters he read every night. "Should we get closer?"

"She's thinner." Cedric seemed too preoccupied to answer the question, transfixed on Sofia as they thanked the fortune teller and met up with two boys and a genie nearby. "She's smiling, but it seems like she's forcing herself." Protus pondered his words, wondering if the observations were genuine, or if Cedric just wanted to believe that she missed him as much as he missed her. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy that came from hearing Cedric worry over her in a way that no one ever had for him.

"You should go talk to her." He urged, even though he knew he was meant to keep them apart. "Just go say hello." The genie presented Sofia with some trinket, and she wrapped her arms around her neck, bouncing on her toes excitedly. Cedric shook his head, already spinning on his heels.

"No, let the children have their fun. It's better if I keep my distance, anyways." He announced, glancing over his shoulder at the younger sorcerer. "Besides, I promised to take you for drinks, didn't I?"

"But you came all this way." He protested, keeping an eye on the girl as the group wandered to another booth. _Just this once. This time I'm willing to look the other way._ "If you're worried someone will find out, I'll just say I lost track of you. With all these people here-"

"Just... leave it. I did what I came for." Cedric snipped, already marching away. "It's okay if we go now."


	8. The Day

**Author's note:** I wasn't going to do another Protus/Cedric chapter right away, but switching back to Sofia made getting the timing for this chapter right really tricky, so here we are... Trigger warning for Protus' dream, I guess.

* * *

 _"It's only a dream..." Protus chanted the words repeatedly, using the phrase to shield himself from the turmoil around him. A small dark-haired child, six years old today, Protus recalled, hid curled up in the corner of his mother's kitchen, whimpering pathetically while staring directly behind where the grown man currently stood near the kitchen table. "Stand up! Stop whinging and get out of here!" He urged the child, acutely aware of what was about to happen to him. From the other side of the small house, he could hear the moans and screams of a woman and her male visitor getting louder and louder until they bordered on deafening. "Quick, while she's still busy - Go!"_

 _Everything went silent except for the child, who held his arm and cried, nursing a burn wound that glowed an angry crimson. "Stop that! She'll hear you." Footsteps stomped angrily across the room towards them, until they passed and Protus could see the woman, dishwater blonde hair matted with sweat, a thin bedsheet tied hastily around her torso._

 _"What the fuck did you do?" Protus and the woman demanded in unison, reading from a script he knew all too well._

 _"I wanted to make you breakfast, Mama." The boy explained, holding up his uninjured arm defensively. Protus wanted to interfere, to scream, to close his eyes until the scene was over, but he was unable to do anything but watch as she ripped a metal spatula from the wall and whacked the child hard with it. Once, twice... On and on until he lost count. His blood boiled hotter with each strike._

 _"Stop!" The cast iron stove roared to life, heating the room to an unbearable temperature until it engulfed both the mother and son. The fire climbed upwards on the wall, catching bare rafters that creaked and groaned as they burned, giving way beneath the weight of the thatch roof until the entire house was nothing but a smoldering pile of ashes._

 _The boy sat, covered in soot and stared at Protus with eyes that gleamed like metal. "This is what we do. We destroy everything." He stated firmly. A soft sound came from what used to be the front door, and both of them turned to see a five year old girl, grinning widely and holding a smashed chocolate cupcake in her hands. "It's good that Papa never let her near us." His younger counterpart mused, staring at him accusingly. Protus shook his head, refusing to accept the implication._

 _"No. Not her, I would never..." He turned to tell her, to make her understand that he wasn't a monster. "I would never hurt you." He whispered as he advanced toward the little girl, watching her age as he moved. When he drew near, a voice called her away, and she turned and ran off, stopping every few feet to smile and wave at him over her shoulder._

 _"Lucette!" He called after her, desperate to close the distance but unable to chase after her, still tethered within the foundation of Mama's house. He glanced back to find the ruins deserted._

Protus' eyes shot open, and he gulped in several deep breaths of air. His sheets and clothes were drenched in chilled sweat, like being encased in ice. He rolled onto his back, willing his racing pulse to slow while reality settled on him, dulling the details of his nightmare. Turning onto his other side, he found Cedric still in his bed across the room. Standing on shaky legs, he made his way over to him.

"Cedric..." Protus prodded the sleeping older sorcerer, trying to rouse him. When that didn't produce the desired result, He shook him by the shoulder, instead. "Wake up, old man."

He slept on, and Protus plopped onto the edge of the mattress with a sigh, then leaned over to grab a cigarette off of Cedric's night stand. Come on, get up... He willed Cedric. He lit the stick, not bothering to use a wand, since no one was there to see it anyways, then took a long drag before turning his attention back to the man. _I have a favor to ask, and it won't work if you sleep all day._ Annoyed, he went back to poking at Cedric to get his attention.

"What... What are you doing?" Cedric finally stammered out, still half asleep. "Knock... Sofia." He mumbled as his eyes slipped closed. Protus frowned down at him, then tugged his arm again before he could get too far back into his dream.

"Protus?" He questioned, blinking to adjust his eyes to the morning light.

"Well, it's about damned time." Protus grumbled. "I thought you'd never get up."

"Sorry. Last night... Morgana and I had a late night. Working." Cedric sat up and stretched as he spoke. _You're a terrible liar. You were too hasty in adding that last part_. Protus observed quietly. "Was there something you needed?"

"Do you have anything pressing to do today?" Protus asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the growing length of ash at the end of his cigarette.

"Not particularly, no." Cedric replied, nudging the boy to move so he could get up. "Why do you ask?"

"It's Samhain. There's a festival nearby, with a mummer's play and sword dancing. I thought maybe we could go?" He explained quietly. _Please, please say yes._

"No." Protus jerked his head up to look at Cedric in surprise. "Not today, rather. We can go tomorrow." He added, not seeming to grasp the younger man's disappointment.

"But, you said you weren't busy." Protus practically whispered. Cedric pulled his robe on over the clothes he'd passed out in the night before.

"I said I had nothing 'pressing'. I'm always busy." Cedric griped, retrieving his boots from their spot near the door and sitting back on the bed to tug them on. "Besides, I can't let anyone think I'm slacking off, now can I? Bad enough I slept so late."

As soon as he finished getting ready, he rushed out the door, leaving Protus alone to sulk. _I really believed this year could be different. I'm an idiot._ Climbing back into his own bed, he laid on his back with one arm tucked under his head and stared at the ceiling, allowing himself to wallow in misery.

He shouldn't be surprised, he reminded himself. His mother and father... Not even Grimtrix had celebrated the occasion with him, aside from giving him a day off from his studies. Somehow, he'd convinced himself that Cedric was different from the other adults he'd known in his life. That he would make time to spend the day with him, even if he had other matters to tend to. Clearly, he'd misread the sorcerer.

He was just getting up to find a bottle to drown nineteen years of crushing disappointment in when the door to the room burst open and Cedric rushed in, panting hard as he struggled to speak. He held up a wrapped box in one hand while signaling for Protus to give him a second to catch his breath with the other.

"Y-your bir... Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Cedric huffed. Protus stared at him in surprise. "I ran all the way here. I'm too old for that, you know." Cedric scolded, straightening up as he recovered.

"How did you-" Protus began, eyeing the present with disbelief.

"I was doing paperwork and just happened upon yours." Cedric answered with a casual shrug. "Come now, open your gift before we leave for the festival."

As they exited the inn, Protus could almost picture himself as a small child, tagging along behind Cedric and grinning like a damned fool because he was finally getting a proper birthday.

"By the way, your surname..." Cedric pried, but Protus hurried to stop him.

"Let's not talk about it today." He requested. _Or ever._

"It makes no difference to me. That's all I had to say about it." Cedric reassured him, patting him on the back.


	9. The Offer

**Author's Note:** Ugh! I suffer from cluster headaches (fun fact: they are nicknamed suicide headaches. 3 guesses why...) and had attacks this whole week, so it was hard to find times where I could concentrate on writing. So... Only one update this week, though I think it still came out okay.

* * *

"When crossing the pavement, a lady should raise her dress with the right hand, a little about the ankle." Ms Sullivan began reading the page she'd just instructed everyone to find in their books. Sofia sat at her desk with her textbook open on top, and the journal in her lap. She'd learned over the last few months that Ms Sullivan's glasses did little to improve her poor vision, which meant Sofia, still seated in the back of the room, could easily get away with things like this. "To raise the dress with both hands is vulgar and can only be excused when mud is very deep." Sofia rolled her eyes and tuned out the endless droning of absurd societal expectations, instead rereading what she'd written so far.

 _Dear Magpie,_

 _Wassalia is coming soon, and I can't help but get overwhelmed with excitement about visiting home. I'm trying to remind myself that things will be very different when I go back, with Mr Cedric gone and my father insisting that Baileywick spend the holiday with his brother this year. I also heard that Violet, my handmaid, is in a family way and will likely be absent, too._

 _Even so, I can't wait to see James and hear all about his knight training, and visit with my friends who chose other schools. I wish there was a way for me to give you a present, though I have no idea what you would like._ Sofia thoughtfully tapped the end of her enchanted quill against the page, but before she could think of what to write next, the journal let off a soft light, barely visible in the brightly lit classroom, and Magpie's response appeared on the page.

 _Sofia,_

 _I have never cared for the holidays, but recently I've found myself really enjoying them for the first time. I hope we both have a great Wassalia, and make lots of memories to share with each other._

 _I have no doubt that the friends you won't be able to see are thinking of you, as well, and in that way you won't really be parted._

 _Your letters are gift enough, I look forward to them every day. Things can get pretty tough, but just reading about a funny incident that happened, or something you are looking forward to is enough to lift my spirits. Please take the journal with you when you go home, or I will surely be very lonely._

 _Magpie_

Sofia grinned down at the page as she absorbed his words, delicately tracing her name, written in handsome script that bordered on calligraphy. It was mind-boggling, how this person she'd never even met had become such an important cornerstone of her new life at the boarding school, and she recognized herself when he wrote of his troubles and how her letters lifted his spirits despite them, because it was exactly the same for her. The bell rang, signalling the end of the period and disturbing her thoughts. She hugged the journal to her chest before tucking it away carefully.

...

Protus smiled fondly at the journal, shaking his head slightly as his gaze shifted from the open page in his lap to the time piece on Cedric's desk. "Magpie really should discourage her from writing when she's supposed to be in class." He mused, tucking the book away under the sofa, where it would be safe from detection should anyone stop by Cedric's office unexpectedly, which happened quite often.

"She's always been an excellent student, so it's nothing to worry about." Cedric muttered distractedly, combing over one of many sheets of parchment that had been waiting on his desk when they arrived this afternoon. "This is useless!" He groaned, tossing it aside and throwing himself backwards in his seat.

Intrigued by his reaction, Protus stood to join Cedric at the desk, lifting the paper to skim over it himself. "A ring that changes your eye colour?" He scoffed at the thing before setting it down and rifling through the others.

"Believe me, that's the most promising lead in the whole damned pile." Cedric swiped his desk clean, scattering books and notes across the floor below. With a sigh, he rested his elbows on the table, cradling his face in his palms. "How are we ever supposed to get anywhere with this... this shit?!" He moaned, gesturing one hand towards the chaos he'd created.

"Maybe we're not intended to." Protus offered, eyeing the door as both men heard footsteps approaching the office. _Heels._ The youth noted with a grimace. Cedric must have noticed this detail, too, because he lifted his head, straightened his shoulders up, and shooed Protus towards the door.

Exiting the office, he passed Morgana in the corridor, but didn't bother to greet her as he hurried past.

"I'm busy." Cedric snipped as the older woman entered, removing her cloak and tossing it unceremoniously onto the sofa. She smirked at the mess on his floor.

"So I see." She nearly purred, her smile widening as she caught his eye. "Are you ready to make a deal, yet?"

Cedric scooted back to make room for the woman, and she curled into his lap. "What do you want from me?" He relented as she twisted her fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Buy me lunch, and we can discuss my conditions as much as you'd like."

...

Protus unlocked the door to their hired room, trudging across the threshold and kicking his boots off, feeling the tiniest bit satisfied when one flew through the air and landed on Cedric's bed. These secret meetings with Morgana were another violation of his duties, and unlike the encounter with Sofia he'd overlooked, he wasn't at all happy about them. _It can't be helped_. He tried to convince himself as he slipped down onto his own mattress, digging through his pockets to find his pack of cigarettes. _As things are, Morgana_ _has no intention of letting Cedric advance any further, that much is clear. If he can get some sort of information from that woman, he has to try anything he can._

It was almost admirable, the lengths Cedric was willing to go in order to get back home, but the knowledge of what the sorcerer was likely doing at that very moment still nagged at Protus. _Don't fall for your own act, old man. Your princess's safety depends on it._

 _..._

 _"_ You know who I can't wait to see?" Amber sighed, dropping herself onto Sofia's bed which disrupted her sister's attempt at packing. Unphased, Sofia studied the other princess, her lips forming into a wry smile.

"Prince Axel?" She questioned, working an eyebrow as the blonde sat up in shock. It took Amber several attempts before she found her voice.

"What? Of course not!" She protested, though her cheeks burned at the accusation. Sofia chuckled, shaking her head at the flustered response that just confirmed what she already knew.

"Oh, please, Amber. I see the way you two look at each other when you pass in the halls... and the notes he keeps slipping under the door." Amber went from surprised to sulking at record speed, though there was just a hint of giddiness in her expression, too.

"Those don't have a name on the envelope. For all you know, they could be from anyone." Sofia held her gaze long enough for Amber to crack under the pressure. "Okay, yes! Without classes, we can spend some real time together, instead of just passing silly letters, and I can't wait!" Amber laid back again, wrinkling a gown beneath her head, and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm very happy for you, but if you don't let me pack, we'll never be able to get home." Sofia pointed out, giving her sister a playful shove to get her to move to her own bed.

"Oh, fine! But hurry up." Amber insisted, retreating to her side of the room to select the items she would take home for the trip.


End file.
